Of Metal and Flames
Of Metal and Flames is an episode of Sem 2.10. Plot We see Sem walking to Danic's house in suburban. He rings the bell, and in the door stands (N-N-N-NEW CHARACTER) Danic's mother, Hanna Struck. (Hanna): Good to see you, Sem, Danic has been upset for a while now and won't tell me why. Can you talk to her? (Sem): I'll try. So he walked upstairs, to Danic's room. (Danic): Sem, I need to do something. (Sem): There's a bathroom downsta- (Danic): Not that! I... I want to know more about my past. (Sem): Why? (Danic): Because I used to be a normal human like everyone, and then BAM! I have fire and magnet powers from my origins. But why? (Sem): You know.. that is a good question! Maybe we should find out. (Danic): But how? (Sem): We can go to Pyros and Electrona to ask them! (Danic): Alright! (Sem): Let's go! He activated the DNAtrix, and slapped, transforming him into Rainbow Dash! (Danic): Awww! (Sem): Hush! She got on his back, and they ride into space. Actually, no, they first go to the woods. We see a cute, huge squirrel sitting on a tree. Sem and Danic land by the tree, and Sem turns back. (Danic): Hey Xion! The squirrel took of his mask, turning him back into Xion. (Xion): Oh, hi guys. Whazzup? (Sem): We have to go to Electrona to learn about Danic's past. (Xion): Oh, ok. He went inside the tree. We hear a button being pressed, and somewhere to the right of them rised the gang's ship out of the ground. The gang went into it, and they flyed into space and to Electrona. At the Biosovortian Lord... (Lord): We sadly don't know anything about you, youngling. (Danic): Nothing? Please, don't you know anything about any fire people on this planet? (Lord): Actually, on of our citizens, RJ Edwood, used to be in a relationship with a heatman until her untimely demise. His name was, I think, Eugastine Struck. (Danic): Struck? That's my last name! (Sem): Is this Eugastine also dead? (Lord): No, he was the one who killed her. (Danic): He killed my mother? (Lord): Mother? So that was you! (Danic): What? (Lord): RJ Edwood was killed after she had a baby. However, Eugastine, was enraged by the human baby they had instead. In his rage, he burned your mother to a crisp. (Xion): Not helping dude! (Sem): What happened to Eugastine? (Lord): He went to Pyros again. (Sem): Than that is where we headed! Meanwhile, at Pyros, our heroes are being spied on, by nobody but Eugastine! (Eugastine): They are coming. Meanwhile, Sem, Danic and Xion land on Pyros. While Xion and Danic are ready to go, Sem has it... Hard. (Danic): C'mon Sem, we got to go! (Sem): Huff... Puff... Coming... Ugh, so hot... (Xion): You know, maybe Sem just has it hard because I'm made of steel, you're half Pyronite, but Sem is 100% human. (Danic): Doesn't that mean... (Xion): He's probably dying right now? Yes. (Danic): Oh, no! Sem, you gotta become an alien! (Sem): Makes sence! He activated the DNAtrix and slammed it on the first alien, which was Hurrichain. (Sem): Waterflush! Just in time, because some Pyronites ambushed them! Waterflush jumped on one of them, taking him out. He then spread over the body, and punches the other Pyronites. He fired water rays at them, also taking them out. They then turned into dust. Suddenly, Eugastine arrived! (Eugastine): Daughter. (Danic): Dad? (Eugastine): Now, I can finally do what I couldn't years ago. (Sem): Love her and take care of her? (Eugastine): Kill her. (Sem): No way! (Transform) Hurrichain! He released his chains, and slammed right into him, sending him afar. Eugastine wasn't done yet, and opened fire at him. However, Hurrichain was able to punch it back at him, slamming him into a wall. Hurrichain slammed him a few times in the face, until Eugastine was unconscious. And, I think more then that.. (Sem): So... what now? (Danic): I think I have learn enough. Let's go home! (Xion): You got your history, are you happy? (Danic): Anything but. I think I have to talk to my "mother"... THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:AncientMinisterz